Electroconvulsive shock, or ECS, is known to induce amnesia in a significant number of individuals subjected thereto. Studies on this type of amnesia in animals have resulted in the discovery of a number of compounds which at least ameliorate and, in some cases, virtually reverse, ECS-induced amnesia.
These compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable formulations are also of value in treating senility.